Beauty pageant, or family feud?
by CherishWhatMakesYouUnique
Summary: Seven years ago, Drew and Piper stopped speaking to each other. They meet again, right before the infamous, Miss Mt. Olympus pageant. Will they finally work out their differences, or will things just get worse? Rated T for cursing and minor violence. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or The Heroes of Olympus. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.
1. Reunion

** Hi! So this is a story that I have been working on for months, and it's about Drew and Piper competing in a beauty pagent to work out their differences. It is basically all drama because they are both daughters of Aphrodite whether they like it or not. There will also be brief apperances from Jason, Leo, Lacy, Mitchell, other Aphrodite campers, and a son of Apollo that I created. Hope you enjoy. **

3rd person POV

As Piper Mclean walked down the soaked, deserted streets of Manhattan, all she could think of was how she got to this point in her life. Seven years ago she was a happy vibrant fifteen- year old until the big fight. Now she was a lonely homeless twenty- two year old.

What was the big fight? It was the fight that divided the Aphrodite cabin. It was the fight that caused her family and her friends to turn their backs on her. It was the fight that brought her to this point. It was they fight that Drew caused and know Piper had to pay for it. Ever since that fight Piper was on her own bouncing from job to job. She worked in Hollywood for a while until her own father grew disgusted of her and kicked her out. Then she decided to look for her realitives but they wanted nothing to do with her once she told them about her past. Finally, she moved to Manhattan where she held every job imaginable until she got fired for a new and strange reason every time. That's how her life was now.

She tried to figure out why this kept happening. People would like her then for some reason they started to hate her even when she did nothing wrong. She was like a bad luck charm. She felt like she was the plaque. Even though she was pretty she felt ugly.

She always thought about going back to camp and setting the record straight but everyone she knew probably left. She also guessed that the old campers told the new ones that she was a witch, so no matter who was there they would still hate her. She also thought about her siblings and the lies Drew told them. She never said goodbye to them or told them what really happened. It wouldn't have mattered anyways because they were told to never speak to her again of course by Drew. She hoped some of them would realize that Drew was lying but she was a master of manipulation.

She tried to track some of her friends down. She wanted to catch up with them and she kind of needed a place to stay. When she tried to iris Message them it said the connection was cut off. Then she tried to look them up but she found nothing. She got attacked by a monster for nothing. She prayed to her mother every night but received nothing. She knew her mother loved her but she acted like Piper wasn't her daughter. She cried herself to sleep every night.

Then there was Jason. Her heart ached every time she thought about him, met someone with the same name, or saw someone who looked like him. She received secret letters from him after she was banished, but then they stopped coming. Another move by Drew she thought.

Drew was the person who ruined her life. Drew was the person who was the person responsible for the whole thing. Drew was the person who should be here not Piper. Now Drew was probably thinking about what to buy next while Piper was wondering where she was going to sleep tonight.

Piper decided to go do exactly that. She liked that cute little furniture store the next block over so she started walking. She was about to turn the corner when she blinded by a bright pink light. When her eyes recovered she could she a store that she swore wasn't there yesterday. It was big and bathed in pink on the in and outsides. On the window written in elegant hot pink script was Aphrodite Modeling& Co. She had to see what was going on, so she ran trying to avoid the giant puddles left form that mornings rainstorm.

When she reached the store she couldn't believe the store was more breathtaking close up. She also couldn't believe it was open. She had to take a peak so she opened the pink and silver door and stepped inside.

When she stepped inside her eyes were drawn to a baby pink counter designed to look like a dresser. All of a sudden a woman popped up from beyond the counter. It was hard to tell what she looked like because the pink lights were so bright.

When Piper's eyes readjusted she couldn't speak. She couldn't believe who she saw. She wanted to scream but she wanted to run more.

**A/N Just to let you know, this story will most likely be all in 3rd person . I like writing in 3rd person for some reason. Thanks for reading and I will update soon.**


	2. The mysterious flyer

**Thank you GirlHayley for reviewing, and whoever that guest was! I feel guilty for updating so late, but the last couple weekends I've been really busy, and I don't update during the week while I'm in school. I have decided to update letters to PJO on Wednesdays and Saturdays starting this Wednesday, so look out for that! Once school ends, I will probably be updating every other day. Here is ch. 2 Of Beauty Pageant, or family feud? You excited?**

3rd person POV

"Hello Piper, it's been awhile since I've seen your interesting style." Drew said as her baby pink lips curled into a slight smile.

Piper was astonished. How could Drew talk about her style after not seeing her for seven years? After everything she'd done? Wasn't she the least bit sorry? Of course she wasn't. Drew never felt sorry for anybody but herself.

"I thought you would have at least come to your Daughter of Aphrodite senses enough to know that hedgehog hair is not the best hairstyle, for anyone including you" Drew said taking a quick glance at Piper's messy hair.

She was flabbergasted. Seriously why was Drew so fixated on Piper looked? Sure Piper hadn't gotten her hair cut in a while, or brushed it in fact, but she had higher priorities like surviving on the streets of Manhattan, alone.

"That's okay though because I can fix you up." Drew said, grabbing Piper by the arm and dragging her to the back of the huge store.

On their way, Piper saw racks of super girly, bright pink clothes that probably cost a fortune. There was so much pink in the store that it was beginning to hurt her eyes. She also figured that Drew was going to make her look ridiculous. Any opportunity Drew had to do so, she took it, All Piper wanted to do more than anything was leave, go far away and forget she was even here. But it was a little too late for that.

"Let's see, I don't have anything that goes with the rabid animal look you've got going on, but I believe I can find something." Drew said walking to a rack that had super glittery girly dresses in every shade of pink you could imagine.

"I've got it." Drew said grabbing a ridiculous pastel ruffle dress that looked like it was for a five- year old.

"I think I'll pass." Piper said taking in the dress.

"It looks a little small for me anyways." Piper said, saying anything to get out of having to try on that dress.

"Nonsense" Drew said "I know this will look great on you." Drew insisted

"I don't know." Piper replied

Finally Drew have had enough and grabbed Piper's arm once again and dragged her to the Barbie's dream house looking dressing rooms, that were in the corner of the store.

"Now please try this on Piper, I know you will like it." Drew begged

"Fine" Piper said only because she was scared of what Drew might do to her if she didn't.

Drew smiled and began to walk to who- knows- where while Piper slipped into the middle dressing room.

Piper quickly undressed and slipped the dress over her head. Then she stood in front of the mirror and was amazed at how good the dress actually looked on her. It fit perfectly and the color went really good with her hair and skin.

Piper then picked up her clothes of the floor, and noticed a rose petal pink flyer tucked into the pocket of her jeans that she knew was not there before. She took it out of her pocket and unfolded it cautiously.

In big, black bolded letters was:  
Are you a female demigod or nymph that thinks she has what it takes to be the next super model? Then the Ms. Mt. Olympus beauty pageant is the event for you! It will be held on the one and only Mt. Olympus Saturday, June 15th and will have an after party for all contestants big enough for the gods themselves!  
The pageant will be held by the love goddess, Aphrodite, for all Olympia to see! All you have to do is bring your face to Mt. Olympus. Seating does fill up fast so come early! The winner will receive all the love advice she wants, a lifetime subscription to Olympus weekly, and a job at Aphrodite's new store, Aphrodite modeling& co! We hope to see you there!

Piper was thrilled, but a little hesitant. Beauty pageants weren't really her thing but she could see her mom and if she won she would get a job which means she wouldn't be homeless anymore. Plus the flyer just appeared so it must be meant to be right? And the pageant was tomorrow, talk about perfect timing.

On the other hand, she thought that everyone would still hate her and she would have to also work at this drenched in pink store with Drew. Speaking of Drew did she know about this pageant? Piper had a bad feeling she did and would do anything she could to stop Piper from winning, or entering and revealing the truth about what really happened seven long years ago. Piper couldn't keep living like this, it was time to stand up to Drew, and what a better way than in front of the gods themselves?

You can run Drew but you can't hide from the truth, not any longer Piper thought.

**A/ N Thanks for reading! I'm really sorry for the super late update. Review please!**


	3. Confrontation

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the long wait, but now that summer is finally here, I will be updating a lot more frequently. Or at least I'll try.**

**I would appreciate it if you guys would go over to my other story, letters to PJO and leave a question for a character because I need your questions to finish the story. I'm not going to discontinue the story, I would just love your help.**

**Thank you Candycake7777777 for favoriting (I love your username because who seriously doesn't love candy or cake? And seven is one of my favorite numbers, as you could probably tell.) **

**Thank you gracie123j for following. You guys rock! **

**Anyways here's Ch. 3 of beauty pageant, or family feud? Hope you enjoy!**

3rd person POV- Piper

Piper sat on the bench in the dressing room for what felt like hours, until she heard Drew's loud footsteps,( thanks to her sky rocket heels), outside the dressing room.

Piper glanced down at the flyer that she was now death gripping in her hand. What was she supposed to do? She greatly assumed that Drew already knew about the beauty pageant, and knowing Drew she would do anything to win, even backstabbing her own family.

Plus Piper didn't even have a dress, or have any clue how to compete in a pageant. She had no practice, no money, and very little time.

She could probably wear the dress she had on, and look and see if the video store a few blocks over had any free pageant DVDs. She still wouldn't have any hair or make up products, but she could probably sneak a few while she was here. After all, this store was overflowing with so many pink creams, pastes, gels, eye shadows, blushes, and lipsticks that nobody would probably notice.

Just when Piper had decided on her plan she heard Drew's senile voice say" Piper, did you forget how to dress yourself, because what is taking so damn long? Drew's dumb question was followed by a snarky laugh.

That was it. Piper was so done with being laughed at and tortured by the queen of mean. She got up silently from the bench, and opened up the dressing room door, ready to face Drew.

Drew was standing right outside, applying hot pink lipstick and fixing her stupid bleach blonde hair. Piper was so furious that all Drew had to worry about for the last seven years was how she looked, while Piper had to bounce from job to job and deal with getting evicted from every apartment she lived in, until she lost everything and began to live on the streets. But today things were going to change.

Drew finally glanced up from her own reflection long enough to say" Oh I guess you do know how to dress yourself, you must be the first of your kind able to do so." Once again it was followed by a laugh.

The anger in Piper finally boiled over and what she did next shocked not only Drew but Piper herself. She punched Drew, right in the nose.

Blood started erupting and words started flying, from each other's mouth.

Drew repeatedly kept calling Piper a "bitch" for ruining her "flawless face" while Piper called Drew a "selfish bitch who enjoyed making peoples lives a living hell." It felt good to finally release her anger, but Piper still felt guilty, even after all the misery Drew had put her threw. She guessed it just showed how she had a heart while Drew's was filled with ice.

Piper couldn't handle being here, and taking the blame again. She ran back into the dressing room, grabbed her things, and ran away from her problems, once again.

** A/N Thank you so much for reading! It would mean so much to me if you would review, just tell me how I'm doing, and what suggestions you have. I'll try to update on this story and my other ones as soon as I can. There will also be plenty of other stories coming this summer, so look out for that. Thanks again!  
P.S. Did you see the House of Hades cover? I have and I love it, it's my favorite cover so far! I am dying for The House of Hades to come out!**

**- Cherish**


	4. Suprises

**Hello internet! I'm sorry this update took so long; I'll try to make sure that that never happens again.**

**Thank you slenderniece and silver ride for following.**

**Here's chapter four of Beauty pageant, or family feud?**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Third person POV- Piper

That night, Piper didn't sleep.

As soon as she was out of the store, Piper ran back to her "house" aka the back of the super expensive Italian restaurant five blocks away. It was a safe spot, and they threw away enough food, to be Piper's next 100 meals.

All night, Piper heard Drew's voice ringing in her head. She also saw flashes of Drew's bloody face whenever she closed her eyes. Piper couldn't take it anymore, so as soon as the sun came up she decided to visit the store.

She didn't think this would do any good, considering all they have been through. She assumed that Drew never wanted to see her again. Piper didn't really want to see her again, but she had a heart that was telling her it was the right thing to do. That was the one thing Piper had, that Drew didn't.

Piper walked very slowly, trying to think of what she would say to Drew. She didn't want to give in and apologize right away. Piper felt that Drew got what she deserved, a reality check that the world didn't revolve around her. Piper wanted to teach Drew how to treat people. If she didn't start treating people better, karma was going to come and bite her in the back.

Piper had finally arrived at the store. It looked the same, pink as ever, but it seemed to be closed. No lights were on, and nobody seemed to be in the store. She decided to ask the people enjoying an early morning jog, before the Manhattan streets would be packed with citizens and tourists alike, if the store was open. She decided to ask a man in his early fifties with a gray beard.

"Excuse me sir, I hate to interrupt your jog, but could you tell me if Aphrodite Modeling & Co is open?" Piper said pointing at the store.

"I would love to tell you miss, but I have no idea what you are talking about. I know my vision is not what it used to be, but I can assure you that there isn't a store called Aphrodite Modeling & Co." The man said.

At that moment Piper realized that the store must have been shielded by the mist. To the average person the store must have looked like an average clothing store, but to Piper it was a magical, over the top clothing store.

"Thanks anyways" Piper said to the man before entering the store.

"Drew" Piper called. But got no response

"Drew I'm sorry" Piper said, but once again got no response

Where was she? Piper asked herself

She was probably at home Piper thought. She presumed Drew lived in a mansion, or at least a really big house, that had lots of closets to store her gigantic wardrobe. Drew probably had a bag over her head, and was crying over the fact that her face was "ruined." The most damage Piper could have done to Drew's face was give her a bloody nose and a few bruises, that make up could easily cover up.

Piper decided to take a look around the store, see if there were any beauty products she could use.

She took a trip around the store, before stopping at a hair product station.

She picked up a bottle of some kind of pink gel that promised to make her hair 100% fizz free. She picked it up and started walking towards the door. She found no point in staying in the store if Drew wasn't here.

Piper was about to turn the knob of the pink and silver door, when she heard a man's voice.

He said "I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn you in for trespassing."

Piper froze. She could not afford to go to jail.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Piper began to say, preparing to explain her story.

"I'm just kidding. It's just me Piper."

How did he now her name?

Could the man possibly be Jason, or maybe Leo?

Excited, Piper turned around. But the man Piper saw standing in front of her, was not one she recognized.

He had curly blond hair that was long and fell right above his eyes. Those eyes were dark brown, the color of chocolate. He was very tall and when he smiled, Piper was greeted with perfect teeth and an ultra white smile. The man was very handsome.

"How do you know me?" Piper asked.

I'm Brett, son of Apollo. I was at camp half blood with you. You were too busy saving the world to notice me." He said.

Piper felt really bad. She racked her brain to see if she remembered anyone named Brett, but came up with anyone.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you. If I may ask though, what are you doing here?" Piper said.

"It's okay. I'm here because Drew asked me to pick up a few things and bring them back to the house. Drew and I are kind of engaged." Brett told Piper.

Piper's mouth nearly fell to the floor.

He was engaged to Drew?! How? He was so nice, and Drew was well Drew.

"Why couldn't Drew pick them up?" Piper asked

"She's preparing for the Ms. Mt Olympus pageant. I don't know if you've heard of it, but it's a big deal to Drew. She has competed in it every year since she was eighteen."

Piper began to panic. She had completely forgotten about the pageant. She had been too busy fighting with Drew to remember the pageant.

Piper had to get her act together, if she was going to compete against Drew. Piper had no experience in pageants while Drew had four years of know pageant experience.

Piper began to worry.

How was she going to bet Drew?

She knew she had to, if she wanted payback.

**A/N This is the longest chapter so far. I'll try to update soon, but I still need to think of the plot from here. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review.**

**- Cherish**


	5. Deceit

**Hey! This is a very special chapter of Beauty pageant, or family feud?! **

**It's special because I decided to switch from 3****rd**** Person POV- Piper to…3****rd**** Person POV- Drew! I decided to do this because I felt like you wanted to see what Drew has been through these last seven years, and I thought I'd mix it up a bit**

**I know for a fact that the next chapter will be in 3****rd**** Person POV- Drew. Then the rest of the story will be in 3rd Person POV- Piper.**

**Thank you slenderniece for your review, it made my day!**

**Let's take a look in Drew's mind, shall we?**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Third Person POV- Drew

Drew Tanaka sat on her ultra plush couch in her favorite room, the parlor.

She was extra careful to not spill the bubble gum pink nail polish, which she was applying to her toes, on its white surface. (Furniture was the only thing Drew owned, that wasn't pink. She thinks it looks tacky.)

Her bleach blond hair was wrapped in a towel that sat on the top of her head. It will be replaced with a crown soon, Drew thought. Her hair had to set if she wanted goddess curls.

She was waiting for her house keeper, Elmira, to finish pressing her dress for her big day.

No it wasn't her wedding day, _yet,_ but it was the day of the Miss. Mt. Olympus pageant. Drew had competed in this pageant for the last five years, and won every year, by a lot.

But Drew wanted to look her best for this pageant, even though she knew she was going to win. Why she would do that, you probably just thought. Well it has to do with one thing, okay two, Piper and winning. Drew absolutely loved winning, and absolutely despised Piper.

You see, Drew put the flyer in Piper's pocket, on _purpose._

Drew knew that Piper would compete in the pageant, and Drew could finally prove to everybody that she was better than perfect Piper, once she crushed Piper in the pageant.

There is no way Piper could win. She had no practice, no makeup, and no time.

Sure Piper was delusional, but there is no way she could be _that_ delusional.

On the other hand, Drew had a five year winning streak, all the makeup and hair products she wanted, and an amazing dress.

Drew only gave Piper that dress so that she could enter. The only thing you really needed to have in order to enter was "formal attire." In order to win, you needed to go all nine yards.

"Elmira, is my dress ready yet?!" Drew screamed at her poor, overworked house keeper.

"Yes Ms. Tanaka. I'll be there in a moment." She replied frightened. It wasn't the first time Drew screamed at Elmira.

Soon, it will be Mrs. Dr. Brett Archer, Drew thought to herself.

Drew had been planning their wedding for months, and wanted everything to be perfect. That meant that everything had to be pink, and Piper had to be far way.

Drew's mind then started to wonder back to the reason why she and Piper stopped speaking to each other.

* Flashback*  
It all started as soon as Piper left for her Argo 2 expedition.

Drew was getting tired of everybody treating Piper like she was perfect. She also hated seeing Piper and Jason act all lovey- dovey right in front of everyone.

With Piper gone, Drew was given her job back as cabin counselor, _temporally. _Drew wanted the job back _permanently_, she felt like she deserved it since she was the oldest. Plus Piper had Jason. The least Drew wanted was the bragging rights of bossing her siblings around.

Drew thought long and hard about how she was going to get the title "head counselor" again. She finally came up with the idea while watching her siblings clean their cabin.

She remembered how she got them to clean their cabin by just telling them to do so.

With Piper gone, there was no left immune to her Charmspeak. That's when Drew got the brilliant idea of convincing her siblings that Piper was evil, by using her Charmspeak.

Over the next few weeks Drew fed her siblings, lie after lie about Piper.

She told them that Piper did not care about them and how Piper was the only child their mom cared about. Her siblings took the bait and her plan was almost complete.

At a meeting about how Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Piper, and some Romans named Frank and Hazel were doing, Drew's siblings lost it when they heard Piper's name.

They said how evil she was and how they "never wanted to see her again."

Lacy got so distraught that she had to be removed, and Drew even faked some tears.

Chiron was doubtful at the beginning but Drew's siblings were so set on never seeing her again, that he had to kick Piper out.

Drew remembered about how sad Piper was the day she left. Before Piper left, Drew and Piper got in a fight and Piper said that she knew Drew caused it, and that she would pay for it.

Drew was so happy that Piper was leaving that she didn't give a damn what she said about her.

Once everybody calmed down, Chiron said he would allow her back into camp. He tried getting into contact with her but it failed.

Oh well Drew thought.

* End Flashback*

Drew finally snapped out her flashback when she saw Elmira standing in front of her, holding out her freshly pressed dress.

Drew examined the dress from every angle, looking for any crease what so ever.

Happily finding none, Drew turned to Elmira and said "thank you", giving her the best fake smile she could manage.

Drew began walking to her bathroom where she was going to change into her dress, until she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." She told Elmira.

She really hoped it was Brett back with her things that she left at the store.

When she opened the door, Drew saw the last person she expected.

**A/N Wow that was difficult to write! We did learn a lot in this chapter though. ****Next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Please review, and love life!**

**-Cherish**


	6. All alone

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm so proud of myself, because I figured out the rest of the plot!**

**I'm planning on having 14 chapters, give or take 11 if you want epilogues. I think the rest of the chapters, will be in 3rd Person POV- Piper, but I might make a couple of chapters in 3rd Person POV- Drew. The three epilogues would be in Piper's, Drew's, and Brett's POV's.**

**Thank you aslongaswe'retogetherPA and The Heroic Girl for following!**

**Thank you The Heroic Girl for reviewing! You rock!**

**Here is chapter 6 of Beauty pageant, or family feud?**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Third Person POV- Drew

Drew was pissed when she saw Piper at her doorstep, standing next to her fiancé.

Why the Hades did he bring her with him? Does he know that their house is not an orphanage?

"Well hello there Piper!" Drew said sarcastically. She then grabbed Brett by the arm and dragged him out of the entry way, and into the parlor.

"Just wait in the entry way Piper while I have a chat with my dear fiancé." Drew shouted towards Piper who was still standing on their doorstep.

"Why the Hades did you bring her here?!" Drew shouted at Brett.

"She has nowhere to stay Drew. Plus she told me what you did. I knew she wasn't a monster. You are the real monster here." Brett told a really angry looking Drew.

"You could have dropped her off at a hotel or something; you know our house is not a homeless shelter right?" Drew spat back at him.

"I can't believe your acting like this Drew. She is your sister, and she wanted to apologize for giving you that bruise in your face. Meanwhile, you have made her life a living hell for the past seven years." Brett replied.

"She only got what she deserved. Can we please stop fighting Babe? You know I hate it when we fight.''  
Drew used Charmspeak to have Brett drop the subject of Piper.

''Could you please stop using charmspeak? I want to have a real conversation with you for once. It makes me think that the last seven years have been a lie.'' Brett said.

"I don't always use charmspeak." Drew said, ironically using Charmspeak.

"I am so done Drew. I can't handle all this lying anymore. Until you tell me the truth we're over." Brett said walking towards the front door.

Drew was at a loss for words. How could he be leaving her? Sure Drew lied sometimes, but she couldn't help it. Lying is what children of Aphrodite do. They can't help that it's in their blood.

"Well where are you going?" Drew asked Brett.

"Oh now you care? You didn't care when your sister left, but as soon as I make a threat to leave you decide to care. Do you want to know why that is? It's because you're scared to be alone. You have to have people to boss around in order to feel powerful, when you're alone your weak, powerless." Brett shouted.

Drew was stunned. Could Brett possibly be right? Was Drew afraid to be alone? All her life, Drew was surrounded by people. She never knew what being truly alone felt like.

"I'm out of here. Bye Piper." Brett said before storming out of the front door.

When Drew saw Brett leave, a foreign emotion to washed over her. She felt betrayed, sad, and slightly desperate. She had never felt this before and all she wanted to do was run after him. She knew she couldn't because she had to maintain her tough exterior.

This unknown emotion was shortly replaced with anger. Brett would still be here if it wasn't for Piper. Drew had to make Piper pay for this.

"Why are you still here?! I'm not engaged anymore, are you happy now? In fact, why don't you go marry him! He always did want a pet." Drew spat at Piper.

Just then Elmira rushed into the hall.

"Is everything okay Miss Tanaka? I heard yelling and I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine" Drew said, even though it was clear that she wasn't.

"You know what though Elmira? I think we have a pest that needs to be removed. Could you please show it the door?" Drew asked.

Drew stood there waiting for Elmira to kick Piper out, but she never did. Instead she did something Drew never saw coming.

"No Miss Tanaka. This girl has done nothing wrong, and I'm tired of doing everything for you. I quit." She said while ripping of her apron. She then barged out the door after saying that she would be back to collect her paycheck.

As soon as she left, Drew lost it. Her life had fallen apart right before. She had no fiancé and no housekeeper. She was all alone left in this big house. Drew had no idea what she was going to do.

The anger Drew had felt, left her body. It was now replaced with sadness. Tears spilled out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Good thing Drew wasn't wearing any makeup or else she would look even worse than she did now.

At this point Drew didn't care what happened to Piper. Even though Drew didn't want to be alone, she wouldn't be left alone with Piper.

Drew figured Piper didn't care about her either because when she looked up, Piper was gone.

** A/N Thanks for reading! I am probably not going to update until next week, because I'm going to be busy for the next couple days. Please review, follow, and favorite.**

**- Cherish**


	7. Unexpected

**Hello! I'm sorry that I'm updating so late, but I've been really busy.**

**I have decided that I'm going to be updating on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, for the rest of summer. I may miss a few updates due to my schedule, but I will stick to this updating schedule for now. When school starts updates will be limited until I have adjusted, but I will at least update once a week.**

**Thank you The heroic girl, and aslongaswe'retogetherPA for reviewing. Thank you coldbutgettingwarmer, and Read To Live Live To Read for favor ting. And thanks to Read To Live Live To read, and waterartist for following.**

**Here's chapter seven of Beauty pageant, or family feud?**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Third Person POV- Piper

Piper was running, out of both time and energy.

The pageant was in three hours, and she had to run back to the store to get beauty products, that would at least make her look half decent. She didn't care if she was technically stealing, she had to bet Drew.

When it came to Drew, Piper didn't know what to do.

Sure she felt bad leaving Drew alone after her life unraveled, but that's life.

Piper had to depend on herself for the last seven years. She didn't have a house keeper or a loving fiancé, Piper had nobody. So Piper ran, because she couldn't handle Drew taking advantage of the life she was living.

Drew should be happy that she got to experience that life, instead of crying that it's gone.

When Piper arrived back at the store, she scooped up as many products as she could fit into the stores bags.

She was about to leave, but her eye caught the attention of a dress that blew hers out of the water.

It was beautiful. It was the lightest shade of pink, and it was tight at the top but flowed at the bottom. It had a sweet heart neckline and a band of diamonds at the waist, which looked real.

Knowing the dress was a winner; Piper grabbed it, and a pair of nude, three inch heels that were nearby.

She quickly changed into the dress, and started on her hair and makeup.

She first combed her hair, and then curled it. She then ran the 100% frizz free hair gel through her freshly curled hair, and began applying makeup. She applied the basics, and added a little bit of pink eye shadow to make her eyes pop.

Once she was done, Piper took a look at herself in the mirror. She actually looked good. Her bags were gone, and she didn't look as pale. She actually looked rather healthy.

Piper didn't have any more time to admire herself.

The pageant was starting in two hours, and Piper still had to get to the Empire State Building aka Mt. Olympus. Piper had no money for a cab so she had to walk there. She got a few strange looks, and had to fight her way through loads of traffic without ruing her dress, but she finally made it with an hour left to spare.

She got in the elevator and pressed the 600th floor button when it appeared. At least the elevator recognized her as a demigod.

When Piper entered the throne room she was blown away.

All of the thrones were removed, and were replaced with an enormous stage. Chairs were placed in front and on the sides of the stage. A booth, pink no less, was in front of the first row of chairs facing the stage. Piper guessed it was the judges' panel.

At the back of the room, was a table of assorted snacks and drinks, probably for the after party. Pink and white lights light up the room, while scented candles created a relaxing environment. A giant hot pink banner was hung across the stage, saying welcome to the seventh annual Miss Mt. Olympus pageant.

The rest of the room was filled with demigods, nymphs, and other Greek beings. Piper wondered where the Olympians and minor gods were, because she saw none. She was also surprised that no one had spotted her yet.

She was about to walk up to a few old friends when she hear someone behind her say "Beauty queen, is that you? You look amazing!" Piper instantly recognized the voice to be Leo's, and turned around.

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed as she ran towards him for a giant bear hug.

"I've missed you so much." Piper said while squeezing the life out of him.

"Me too, but could you please let go? A man has to breathe." He said.

Embarrassed, but relieved Piper let go of Leo, and took a good look at him.

He had grown a lot taller since the last time she saw him. He had a tiny little bit of stubble on his face, which Piper found adorable. Other than that, Leo looked quite the same.

"So how have you been?" Piper asked.

"Pretty good, I just graduated from college. I just got a degree in engineering. I'm also working on a few projects with my dad, right here in Manhattan. What are you up to?

"Well I just stopped living off the streets about a day ago. And now I'm hoping to win this pageant."

" Oh sorry to hear that. I could have never pictured you entering a beauty pageant, but I guess you got to go what you got to do." Leo responded.

"Yeah, I really don't want to go back to the streets either. I'm just curious when I ask you this, but you know I never did any of those things Drew accused me of doing right? "

"Yeah, I know. I could never imagine you doing any of those things, but I couldn't convince people."  
Leo replied.

"Well, thanks for trying." Piper said.

"It's be nice talking to you beauty queen, but I think someone else wants their turn. " Leo said pointing to a figure a few feet in front of them.

It was Jason, the one person that loved Piper no matter what.

"I'll leave you two alone. Bye beauty queen."

For about a minute after Leo left, nothing happened.

Piper wanted to break the silence, but didn't know how. She didn't have to worry though because Jason did it for her.

"You look great." He said

"Thanks, it's all makeup though. Trust me you do not want to see what's under all of this. "Piper said while pointing at her painted face.

Jason chuckled, but silence was soon present.

After another minute, Jason said "Nice seeing you Piper, but I've got to go. I'm a judge for this pageant, and my fellow judges are probably wondering where I am."

" Nice seeing you too." Piper responded.

She expected him to leave right way, but he didn't.

Instead, he gave her a kiss.

It was so light that it should be considered a peck, and it lasted for under a minute, but it just felt right.

*Line Break*

After Jason's unexpected kiss, Piper felt great. She mingled with people she hadn't seen in years, and actually felt hopeful.

At 1:45, fifteen minutes before the pageant was scheduled to begin, a nymph called all of the contestants to the stage, to line up.

Piper took a quick scan of her competition, and realized one very important person was missing.

Drew, where the hell was she? Piper figured she was pulling a stunt just to get attention. She couldn't focus on her though; she had to focus on winning.

When all the expected contestants arrived on stage, the nymph asked if there were anymore contestants.

At first nobody answered, but a lone voice called" Me, the one to beat."

At that moment, everybody turned their heads, and gasped.

**A/N I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Saturday's chapter is the last one before the pageant and things are going to heat up very quickly. I added a little bit of Jasper into this chapter, because I think they are adorable. If you don't like Jasper, I'm sorry because *spoiler alert* there is going to be more to come. Thanks for reading! Please review, follow, and fave. By!**

**- Cherish**


	8. Confessions

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but my stupid computer corrupted the chapter I wrote, and some of my other work. I couldn't retrieve them so I had to rewrite all of them. Thanks for understanding, and I hope it never happens again.**

**Thank you Julia(guest), coldbutgettingwarmer, and blueice2449(guest), for reviewing. Thank you Belgara, ttcouplesluvver, and WhenWeMeetAgain for following. And thank you Belgara, and ttcouplesluvver for favoriting.**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 8 of Beauty pageant, or family feud?**

Third Person POV- Piper

Piper's mouth had nearly hit the floor.

There Drew was, standing in the throne room doorway, but there was no way this could be the Drew Piper knew.

The Drew Piper knew, wouldn't step out of the house if she didn't look flawless, but the Drew that was currently standing in front of Piper was a mess.

This Drew had mascara running down her cheeks, probably from hours of crying after everybody left, and smeared makeup. Her hair was stringy and limp, and her gorgeous dress was ripped.

Everyone kept their eyes locked on this Drew as she walked, or rather limped to the space between the judges' panel, and the stage.

Whispers went about the room, and of what Piper could her everyone was stunned, and asking each other what happened to her, and coming up with ridiculous scenarios on why she was late. Drew just stood there, kind of tipsy, and waited for everyone to stop talking. When she was satisfied with the room's noise level she began to talk.

" Hello everyone, I'm sure you were wondering where I was, but don't worry I'm here now. It takes a long time this good you know. " Drew said.

Everyone laughed to loosen the tension in the room.

Piper was stunned on the other hand. How could Drew possibly think she looked good?!

That's when a realization hit Piper.

Drew was _drunk._

She could barley stand up straight, and her speech was slurred.

Piper guessed that Drew chugged a whole bottle of wine after everyone left, got ready for the pageant, and then dragged her drunken self to the Empire State Building, after her hazy brain realized that she was late.

Drew waited for everyone to calm down before she began speaking again. Piper couldn't wait for the drunken speech to come.

" Before we begin I would like to say a few things, especially to my dear sister Piper." Drew said before making her way to the stage.

She almost fell, but recovered quickly. When Drew had reached Piper, who was the closest to the stairs, everyone's eyes flicked back and forth between Piper and Drew, as if the were expecting a fight. Piper just remained calm and kept her attention on Drew.

After all, everything that Piper needed to get out, was already said.

" Piper,I would just like to say that you look beautiful. Doesn't she look beautiful everybody?" Drew asked the audience.

Everyone hollered, and a few people even whistled. Piper face instantly turned several few shades of red, but she kept her head held high.

She wanted to embrace the attention instead of shy away from it. It was time for Piper to bathe in the limelight, instead of Drew.

Plus everybody would remember this, even if Drew didn't.

" I would also like to say that I'm sorry, for spreading all those rumors about you. I'm sorry that I made your life a living hell, and was nothing but a bitch to you. I, Drew Tanaka will admit that I am a liar, a bitch, and that I'm greedy. I would also like to say that I'm glad that karma bit me in the ass, and that my life is ruined. In fact I would be glad if you married Brett and wanted me to rot in Hades. "

Everybody gasped and the whispering picked up again.

Piper was quite stunned herself, because she never would have expected Drew to admit that she was wrong, even if she was drunk.

" No offense." Drew told Hades, who had seemed to appear out of nowhere.

In fact, all the gods and goddesses had suddenly appeared, and were sitting in the first row of chairs. They all had the same awestruck look on there face, even Athena.

Piper thought Drew deserved a noble prize for shocking the gods. Very few people could do that.

" Well now that I have gotten that of my chest, I must go. I would love to stay, but I think that would be quite awkward. " Drew said before making her way down the stairs and out of the throne room.

Just like she had before, she almost fell but continued sort of gracefully.

Drew was the most interesting drunk person Piper had ever seen.

She was almost the exact same as she always was.

Confident, two- faced, and graceful, that was Drew Tanaka.

Once Drew left, the shock value wore off. This left everybody's eyes on Piper.

Piper had no idea what to do.

She had gotten what she wanted, but was it really what she needed?

**A/N Thank you so much for reading. I have some bad news though. I wouldn't be updating for at least another week, because I'll be on vacation without internet access. I'm really sorry, and I hope you won't hate me. When I get back, I'm going to be busy, but I will hope to update at least once a week. Thanks for understanding. Please review, follow, and fave.**

**Have a good week!**

**- Cherish**


	9. Forgiveness

**Hello Everyone! I'm so sorry that it's been so long, but I've been really busy.**

**I'm really excited because I'm working on my first Percabeth fic, and some one- shots. All of this work will hopefully be published within a month. Once I finish this story my main focus will be that Percabeth fic and letters to PJO.**

**Thanks for understanding!**

**Here's Beauty pageant or family feud? Chapter 9!**

Third Person POV- Piper

Once Drew had left, the throne room began to fill with a heavy silence.

Nobody spoke for what felt like hours, due to the fact that a major bombshell was just dropped on them.

Then the whispers began. Demigods, nymphs, and even some of the gods were asking each other if they knew what was going on. They were also really pissed that the pageant was interrupted.

Once the whispering died down, everybody turned their attention to Piper. Nobody said a word to her they just looked at her like she was supposed to say something.

With nothing to say, Piper did the one thing she was good at, running. She ran out of the throne room as fast as her painful high heels would carry her. She didn't want to run into Drew, but she didn't want be prosecuted by twelve Olympians, and a room full of angry, nymphs and demigods.

So Piper sat on the floor, outside the throne room. She had to get her mind together before she went anywhere.

What was going to happen no that everybody knew the truth? Would they forgive her? Would they hate Drew? Speaking of Drew, where the Hell was she? There was no way Drew would pass up a chance to compete with Piper. Was there even going to be a pageant? Piper and so many questions and no answers. But the thing was Piper didn't want any answers, or for at least right now.

But of course she would get those answers because sure enough, a voice she would always remember was suddenly right in front of her.

"Hi Piper. Looks like I really shocked everybody. You guys should have all seen your faces. I shocked you so good, I should win an Oscar." It was Drew, again.  
This time though it was the real Drew. She sounded sober and looked 1,000 times better than the other Drew. Her hair and make up were beautiful and her dress was stunning.

"What the Hell? Ten minutes ago you were drunk and looked like a mess, and now you're sober and beautiful. Could you please explain yourself? Or else I might go officially crazy. " Piper yelled.

"Sure. But first of, thanks for the compliment. Drew said tossing her fresh curled hair.

"Anyways, what I just did in there was all an act. Do you think I would have looked that ugly on purpose? It was an act and you guys bought it, like I was in a major motion picture. She continued.

Once again Piper was baffled by Drew. Why would she pretend to be drunk and then tell everybody the truth about what happened to Piper? Since she wasn't drunk, Drew knew exactly what she was doing. And telling the truth was not something Drew did very often.

"So why did you finally confess that I did nothing wrong? What didn't you tell the truth before you ruined my life?" Piper screamed. She had gotten of the floor and was now standing dangerously close to Drew.

"Because up until today I haven't felt two emotions. Guilt and remorse. Those new found emotions are what made me confess. After you, Brett, and Elmira, left I had some time to think. All I could think about was the things you said to about how I ruined your life. All I could see were the pained looks on your face whenever you looked at me. All I could hear was how much hurt was in your voice whenever you spoke to me. And all I could feel was how much pain I put you through. All those things combined, drove me crazy and unlocked emotions I didn't even think I had. So I did what I should have done seven years ago, and I hope you can forgive me. I'm also working on how I treat people so I don't ever have to feel these emotions again." Drew said.

All the anger began to wash out of Piper's body. Drew was sorry, actually sorry. She could tell because she had the look of sorrow in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Drew was finally feeling emotions. For a long time Piper thought that Drew was heartless, and today she finally realized that Drew had a heart.

Piper knew that she had to forgive Drew. Even though an apology couldn't cover years of emotional scars, it was at least a start. Plus if Drew could turn the other cheek, so could Piper.

"I do forgive you Drew, but I still have one question. Why did you pretend to be drunk? Piper asked.

"I wanted to confess, but I didn't want anyone to know I was doing it on purpose. I promise I'll tell them The drunk part was all an act. Nobody's perfect, and apologizing sober is what I have to work on." Drew said.

Piper laughed at that last line, and then pulled Drew in for a hug.

"Are you ready to for me to kick your butt?" Piper asked Drew

"I don't know who your asking, because I'm going to dominate this competition." Drew replied.

Piper smirked, as Drew pulled away.

"Are you ready to go in?" Piper asked.

"Of course." Drew replied.

Piper couldn't help but smile. It felt so good to be sisters again.

**A/N Yay! A happy ending to a chapter! The next chapter will finally be about the pageant, I promise.**

**I haven't seen the Sea of Monsters yet. I kind of still want to see it even though I heard it was awful. I might see it with my friend who just started reading Percy Jackson, and make fun of it.**

**Have any of you seen it yet? Did you like it? Do you think I should see it? Please let me know!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review! **

**- Cherish**


End file.
